Paginas de un diario
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Yuuki esta a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo que ha aterrado su vida desde antes de nacer, que le ha arrebatado casi todo, con un solo proposito, ella nunca se ha sentido viva, pues su alma recide dentro de una gema. "Para ustedes Taka escribo un diaro de todo lo que estoy sintiendo antes de pelear contra La Incubadora o prefieres Kyubey" SASUKE X OC. Denle una oportunidad onegai


**Quise hacer un Fic un poco diferente a todos los que tengo para descansar un rato, se me vino este de pronto esta algo revueltito pero si ponen atención le entenderán.**

**Es un Sasuke x Oc.**

**Crossover Naruto x Puella Magi Madoka Mágica x Black Rock Shooter**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO**

"**Paginas de un diario"**

Infancia. . .

-"Recordar. . . Palabra que casi nunca simbolizo mucho para mi, pero ahora que observo ese anillo con una pequeña piedra azul, que brilla con luz propia, con mi primer nombre grabado en letras de un dialecto diferente, que sostengo en mi mano, el cual suelo llevar en le dedo medio de la mano izquierda, el cual tiene en la uña delineada una marca en forma flama azul simple, no de esmalte, si no impregnada, como si estuviera tatuada, me pongo a pensar ¿Cómo fui a llegar hasta aquí? Parada frente a su puerta a punto de cumplir una venganza, no sola, todo mi equipo me acompañaba.

Mi infancia nunca había sido una clara experiencia de inocencia, recordar el rumbo maléfico que me trajo hasta aquí no es mi pasatiempo favorito. Ni si quiera se considera bueno para mi mente.

Nací 4 meses antes de lo programado, ¿Por que?, simple. Mis padres eran jóvenes pero no por eso habían decidido no tenerme, al contrario todos en la aldea estaban encantados de que por fin ataron a mi padre a una chica

Mi madre fue la que mas sufrió pues dentro de ella residía el "Isobu", así es, "El Demonio de Tres colas", mantener el balance para que no se saliera de control y no me hiciera daño la agotaba mucho, siento a veces que es mi culpa no estar hoy a su lado, posiblemente, contándole como el líder de la aldea me había felicitado por una misión bien hecha, por que si ellos anhelaban algo era verme como una gran Kunoichi.

Regularmente el Isobu tomaba control de la mente de mi madre, para hacerme daño, con una madre enfermiza como la mía y un aborto, era la oportunidad perfecta del Tres colas para obtener su mas grande anhelo, su LIBERTAD, mi padre y el en ese entonces Mizukage Yagura, a los cuales admiro mucho por todos sus sacrificios hacia mi, lo detenían a tiempo. Pero ellos no siempre estuvieron, no la veian llorar y sufrir por no poderme proteger, no como yo lo sentía.

A mi madre se le presento una oportunidad de concederle un deseo, cuando apenas tenia 5 meses de embarazo, pero alguien me enseño muy bien a grabarme de la manera mas cruel en la conciencia la frase "Cualquier deseo atado, por lógica puede ser torcido".

Pidió liberarme de los males que me puede provocar el Isobu, al precio de que su alma y la mía fueron separadas de ella pero sin embargo seguíamos vivas como si su presencia en forma de una gema nos hiciera vivir.

No obstante con ellas el Tres colas se libero, en frente de mi madre, no podía hacer esfuerzo físico pero intento hacer uno por protegerme, mi padre nos encontró pero, terminamos en el hospital, un aborto, a los 5 meses de embarazo, no es bueno el diagnostico para la persona, mucho menos para el bebe.

El Isobu logro lo que quería y la maldita Incubadora también. Deshabilitar a su Jinchuriki y tener dos nuevas marionetas que se encargaran del trabajo sucio.

Se necesitaba con urgencia otro Jinchuriki que portara al tres colas, con la misma sangre de mi madre. Pero ella ya no tenia ninguna familia de sangre, e septo, yo, claro.

Sobreviví por que el Kage Yagura tomo una decisión, se me implanto a mi el Isobu, su chakra me hizo desarrollarme lo suficiente, claro se mintió que el mismo Mizukage se lo auto implanto para protegerme.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de esa noche horrible.

Uno de mi madre llorando por que no me separaran de su lado para que me implantaran el Isobu, otro de mi padre convenciéndola y diciéndole que me protegería, que seria la mejor Jinchuriki, sobre todo la mas amada, otro de mi madre cantándome una canción para que me durmiera y me lo implantaran sin que yo lo sintiera. Esa canción siempre me hace sonreír sin importar la situación, quisiera algún día tener alguien que se duerma mientras yo le canto esa misma canción.

**FB**

**-Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.-**

**FFB**

Después de eso solo se que desperté en los brazos de madre unos días después, siempre me llevaba a pasear en las tardes, destrozos en todas partes, casa nuevas, casas en escombros.

Cuando tenia 5 años me volví aprendiz del Mizukage para dominar al Isobu.

**FB**

**-¿Por qué?-le pregunto una pequeña de apenas cinco años a un joven que iba a su lado.**

**-¿Por qué, que Yuuki?-le dijo amable**

**-Por que dice que usted dice que tiene el Tres colas. . .-le interrumpio**

**-No le digas así, ¿a ti te gustaría que te dijeran La niña de ojos amatistas?-ya sabia el que intensión tenia mi pregunta no entendia en ese entonces por que si la que lo tenia implantado era yo por que decía el Que su portador era e mismo Kage.**

**-no-le conteste y me distrajo de mi pregunta en ese entoces me distraia con mucha mas facilidad.**

**-Entonces dile como es debido, por su nombre-me corrigio**

**-Bien el Isobu-acabe por acatar.**

**FFB**

Casi parecia que la incubadora no le habia gustado nada que mi vida transcurrira tranquila, cuando cumpli 6 años otra vez lo malo regreso, una horrible desvastacion llego a la Aldea, Akatsuki llego con intension de robarse al Isobu, claro creian que la tenia el Mizukage Yagura quien ayudo a mis padres a que me sacaran de la Aldea.

**FB**

**-Hija, corre algunas personas te estan esperando en el bosque te llevaran a un lugar seguro-me decia mi madre muy apurada y asustada quien me dejaba en la entrada a la aldea.**

**-¿A donde ire mami y donde estaran tu y mi papa?-pregunte asustada, mientras mi madre me arropaba y me ponia una mochila creo que con lo necesario, no me decian los problemas que tenian.**

**-Debes mantener en secreto todas tus habilidades y no le digas a nadie que el tercer hokage no te diga tus secretos-me ordeno.**

**-Si mami-le afirme que acataria las ordenes dadas, me beso la frente rapido, me abrazo poco tiempo y me empujo para que me fuera.**

**FFB**

Fui escoltado por un ambu especial a Konoha. Ahi conoci a Itachi Uchiha quien era el que me habia traido a la aldea, se le encomendo acogerme en su casa, se me informo tambien que mis padres no iban a regresar por mi esos dias durante las noches rezaba por que estuvieran ya bien, les guarde luto unos pocos dias y despues se me llevo a la zona del clan uchiha yo nerviosa de conocer a las personas que vivian con Itachi me conto que vivia con su padre, madre y hermano menor meconto tambien que el tenia un año mas que yo y que era un muy buen niño y que no tardaria en hacerse mi amigo.

Ahor volteo y veoa ese niño que ahora ha crecido con esa determinada mirada que observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, dispuesto a darme el mando, a ayudarme, evitarlo, era imposible que el recuerdo de ese pequeño niño que conocí hace ya, ¿Qué seria? ¿Nueve o Diez años? En este mismo instante creo extrañarlo mas que de costumbre"-

**FB**

**-¿Nii-san quién es ella?-pregunto un niño pequeño de se le notaban 6 años, atrás de el su serio padre y su encantadora madre, señalandome mientras estaba atrás del adolescente Anbu. Al oírlo me escondi aun mas atrás de Itachi. Pero el mismo joven me saco de mi escondite.**

**-Ella es Kuroi Yuuki solo que es un poco tímida-el pequeño solo me acerco y me ofreció la mano.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke hermano menor de Itachi, ¿Yuuki cierto?-me dijo el pequeño estaba un poco desconcertada veía al agradable niño y un gran rubor de formo en mis mejillas al oír mi nombre pronunciado por el. Me habia gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vi.**

**-¡Sasuke! No seas irrespetuoso, dile a Kuroi-san como se debe-le reprendió la mayor, y este hizo un puchero debido al regaño así que decidi llamar un poco la atencion.**

**-no se preocupe, Uchiha-san, estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre-evite que lo reprendieran mas-es un gusto-le dije dándole la mano.**

**-Bueno entonces, Yuuki-chan es un gusto recibirte y conocerte-me dijo la madre de ambos menores**

**-¿oye y si vamos a arriba a mostrarte tu habitación?-me pregunto sin soltarme todavía la mano, solo me gire a ver a Itachi quien solo asintió y solo senti que me estiraban de la mano hacia las escaleras.**

**-Uchiha-kun, Como te puedo llamar?-le llame.**

**-Dime Sasuke-me dijo.**

**-Sasuke-kun entonces-le respondi con una sonrisa.**

**-Si no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido-me contesto con una sonrisa y sus megillas algo rojas.**

**FFB**

Mas tarde vivimos juntos así como el entrar juntos a la Academia la tragedia en que perdio a su familia a manos de su hermano aunque hubo una cosa que el comprendio, Itachi me dijo toda la verdad y me hizo prometer que ayudara a Sasuke en todo lo que yo pudiera, no se la conte a Sasuke, por que Itachi realizo un jutsu ocular y cada que mi cerebro procesaba la idea de decirle me dolia la cabeza al grado de hacer que me desmayara.

**FB**

**Iba corriendo desperte en el hospital y me dijeron que se habia ido antes me fui despues de que me revisaron y lo encontre en el puerto de madera de un lago, lo veia llorando desesperado, nunca lo habia visto así, se me estrujo el corazón y fui con el, en cuanto sintio mi presencia se volteo en mi direccion, sus ojos estaban muy vidriosos, de lagrimas al verlo así, lo abraze, no me arrepentia mi cariño para con el siempre fue sincero, cuando me sintio abrazarlo, se abrazo a mi lloramos los dos, hasta que el me dijo.**

**-Yuuki te juro que me vengare de Itachi-me dijo con un tono de rencor y llorando al mismo tiempo.**

**-Yo te juro hacerme fuerte y siempre ayudarte en lo que venga Sasuke-le dije.**

**Ambos lo prometimos y que juntos enfrentariamos todo juntos. Nos separamos y solo nos quedaba una cosa ir al velorio de el clan Uchiha y guardar luto.**

**Creo que talvez ya perdi a ese niño tan lindo que siempre me ayudo y protegio pero a veces creo que ese tierno pequeño que todavia amo sigue ahi y que algun dia volvere a estrecharentre mis brazos.**

**Bueno aqui se va a quedar este primer capi**

**Los leo pronto.**

**SI GUSTAN DEJARME ALGUN REVIEW LES JURO QUE ES GRATIS.**


End file.
